


Луна и Солнце

by blahblahbayern, truthbender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kisses, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Translation, Zutara, Zutara Week 2018, Zutara Week 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthbender/pseuds/truthbender
Summary: Сборник зарисовок по Зутаре
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	1. Оберег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sun and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525099) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



Это мантра из детства, которую нужно повторять снова и снова, потому что некому больше подарить уют, а страх уже давно исказил правду. Под кроватью нет монстров. Я не боюсь темноты. Азула всегда лжёт. 

_ Азула всегда лжёт.  _

Внутри всё сжимается, и она притягивает колени к груди, размышляя, какой нездоровый опыт мог заставить шестнадцатилетнего парня бормотать во сне эти слова. Она задаётся вопросом, почему это вообще должно её волновать. 

Она ему не доверяет. Он ей даже не приятен. Он просто появился в храме, размахивая рукой во время приветствия, и ожидал, что ему будут рады. Но она его не приняла. Она никогда его не примет, не после Ба Синг Се. Не после всего того, что он совершил. 

_ Азула всегда лжёт.  _

Ногти впиваются в колени. Если бы только он прекратил, если бы только она никогда не просыпалась и не решала пройтись, чтобы избавиться от напряжения в теле. Тогда бы она не наткнулась на него — свернувшегося печальным калачиком вдалеке от тепла костра и его товарищей, бормочущего эти слова отчаяния снова и снова, будто оберег. Тогда бы она не испытывала внутреннего смятения, размышляя, должна ли она разбудить его или просто уйти. 

_ Азула всегда лжёт.  _

Всего три слова, но каким-то образом они проникают глубже в её сердце с каждым вздохом. Возможно, в ней говорит целительница, или, может быть, просто просачивается её личное не поддающееся объяснению сострадание, создавая трещины в её решимости, сколько бы она ни говорила себе, что ненавидит его и что он не достоин и капли её уважения. 

— Просто не бери в голову, — говорит она сама себе. — Это всего лишь плохой сон. 

Правда, она знает, что не в её характере уходить. Это причина, по которой она всё ещё сидит рядом с ним, ёжась под бледным светом луны. Кошмар причиняет ему боль, подталкивает говорить эти зачарованные слова, которые заставят боль в его сердце утихнуть. Но монстр сильнее оберега. Она видит это по его напряжённой челюсти, собирающимся на лбу капелькам пота и безостановочному трепетанию ресниц. Он проигрывает поединок, и его боль словно говорит с ней, моля об исцелении.

_ Азула всегда лжёт.  _

Катара закрывает глаза и зарывается лицом в колени. Всё в ней противится помогать ему, но другая её часть — та, что протянулась к щеке со шрамом и провела рукой по грубой, словно чешуя дракона, коже — знает, что она должна сделать. Потому что ей не всё равно, и хотя она ему не доверяет, она не может игнорировать его.

Тихо выдыхая, она поднимает голову из своего укрытия и пристально смотрит на парня рядом. Он всё ещё лежит, поджав ноги, его руки прижаты к груди точно в мольбе. Потные волосы липнут к лицу, наполовину скрывая уродливый шрам, что исказил левую часть лица, и почему-то от этого он выглядит невообразимо юным. Она наблюдает, как его губы складываются в эти слова вновь и вновь, его оберег против сестры – против любой правды или лжи, которые Азула пыталась ему скормить. Выглядит жалко, но этого достаточно, чтобы побудить её к действию. 

Без слов она протягивает и робко устраивает руку на его щеке — в этот раз на стороне без шрама. Его кожа липкая на ощупь, но она не обращает внимания и поднимает пальцы к виску, концентрируя свои целительные способности на успокоении его мыслей так же, как при попытке помочь Джету в Ба Синг Се. Она встречает так много сопротивления и барьеров, но затем он медленно выдыхает, и теперь путь открыт. Она не видит, какие образы мучают его сознание, какие слова превращают его в ребёнка, гоняющегося за тенями, но она ощущает, как её покорение начинает овладевать им, и не может сдержать улыбку, когда его лихорадочное бормотание прекращается.

Пока что он притих. Пока что он спокоен. 

Улыбка Катары сменяется хмуростью, когда она опускает глаза на него, изучая острые черты его лица. 

— Знаешь, ты мне всё ещё не нравишься, — шёпотом произносит она беззлобно. 

Парень со шрамом на лице лишь ещё раз медленно выдыхает и принимает более удобное положение. Она рассеянно убирает его липкие волосы с лица и, по непонятной для неё причине, кончиками пальцев нежно проводит до его челюсти, прежде чем убрать руку. Он не пошевелился, и за это одно она благодарна. Ночь выдалась достаточно странной и без того, чтобы он проснулся и обнаружил её, склонившейся над ним. Она знает, что никому не расскажет об этом спонтанном сеансе исцеления, особенно ему. 

Она ещё сильнее хмурится и устремляет взгляд на луну, позволяя серебру переливаться на её коже. Она чутко ощущает его присутствие, вздыхает, снова притягивает колени к груди и кладёт подбородок сверху. Она понятия не имеет, как разобраться в чувствах, что вихрем вьются у неё внутри. На самом деле, она никогда не знала. Намного легче отвергать и отрицать, использовать ярость и боль, чтобы придушить её замешательство, но с ним это невозможно. 

— Почему ты всегда всё усложняешь? — бормочет она, оглядываясь на черноволосого парня. 

Потому что она не знает, как простить Зуко, но она начинает осознавать, что также не знает, как ненавидеть его. 


	2. Горячий учитель

  
Катара не думала, что смогла бы когда-нибудь привыкнуть к липкому зною Страны Огня. Он прилипал к коже, из-за чего казалось, что она надела второй слой одежды, независимо от того, сколько на самом деле ткани покрывало её тело. Поэтому она надела только белые повязки и голубое платье и с завистью смотрела на юного Аватара, который сейчас тренировался без рубахи.  
Парни. Им так просто. Никто бы даже усом не повел, разгуливай они с голым торсом, но если бы она попыталась сделать то же самое, то столкнулась бы с кучей краснеющих и мямлящих мальчишек и, вероятно, старшим братом, настроенным убивать, в довесок. Это было так досадно и…

— Ох, — выдохнула Катара, моментально отвлекаясь.

Второй покоритель придурков, как Сокка любил называть любого, кто управлял огнём, только что нетерпеливым движением руки снял свою тунику и теперь принимал боевую стойку, явно намереваясь присоединиться к своему ученику. Катара услышала, как ткань упала наземь с глухим звуком, но всё её внимание так и осталось прикованным к обнажённой коже. По неизвестным причинам эффект совершенно отличался от ощущений при наблюдении за Аангом.   
Лёгкий румянец прилил к её щекам, и практически беспомощно она поймала себя на том, что водила глазами по резкому изгибу плеч Зуко и жилистым мускулам его груди. Его кожа блестела от пота, и она прикусила губу, позволяя взгляду упасть ещё ниже и наблюдая, как одна из капелек ласкала очерченные кубики пресса, скользя ниже и ниже, пока не потерялась в поясе его брюк.

Катара выдохнула, осознавая, что вообще задерживала дыхание, и почувствовала, как жар ползёт по её телу, натягивая уходящие вглубь жгучие струны. Она сказала себе, что это всё из-за климата — просто солнце напекло — и тем не менее она не могла оторвать глаз от покорителя огня, загипнотизированная тем, как его гибкое тело поднимается и опускается, управляя кружащимся вокруг него огнём. Он был подобен клинку: отточенное до совершенства тело, такое острое и смертоносное, но всё же очень грациозное, когда он проносился от одного приёма к другому. С каждым движением её дыхание становилось немного быстрее, она неловко пошевелилась и сжала бёдра, наблюдая, как его мышцы напрягаются и пульсируют с каждым ударом, с каждой вспышкой огня.

Нет, решила она. Наблюдение за тренирующимся Аангом было совершенно на это не похоже.

Зуко принял новую позу, выпрыгнув затем со вспышкой пламени. Её сердце билось как бешеное, она зарылась пальцами в грязь и подняла взгляд на его лицо. Его чёрные волосы были распущены, наполовину скрывая его черты, но когда он двигался, она мельком видела блеск золотых глаз и красный шрам, исказивший левую часть лица. Кого-либо другого увечье могло изуродовать, но Зуко оно даже шло. Она подумала, что без отметины он был бы практически слишком красивым — даже до боли красивым. И всё же, когда он повернулся к ней лицом, обрушивая всю силу уникального сочетания мужской красоты и уродства, у неё перехватило дыхание. Как неловко.

Золото встретилось с синевой, и она снова закусила губу, чувствуя, как натянулись жгучие струны внутри неё, вызванные огнём его собственных тщательно отточенных движений. В тот момент для неё больше ничего не существовало. Ничего, кроме прерывистого звука её дыхания, ускоренного пульса, и жара — этого восхитительного, но невыносимого жара.

Причиной всему был он.

— Катара, ты в порядке?

Она моргнула и повернула голову к Аангу, который с некоторым беспокойством наблюдал за ней из полуприседа для покорения огня. Она почти забыла о его присутствии.

— А? — сказала она, всё ещё чувствуя лёгкое головокружение.

Аанг неловко потёр шею: 

— Ну просто… ты выглядишь, э-э, покрасневшей.

Жар прилил к её и без того розовым щекам, превращая те в насыщенно сливовые:

— Это всё из-за жары!

— Я-я знаю, — он запнулся, озадаченный резкостью её ответа. — Я просто…

— Ты просто что? — огрызнулась она, вставая и упирая руки в боки. — И в чём это ты меня обвиняешь?

— Н-ни в чём, я просто…

— Вот именно! — прервала она. — Ничего! Потому что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы краснеть когда так жарко, и… и…

Она неожиданно накинулась на Зуко, с упрёком тыча пальцем ему в грудь: 

— И будь так добр, надень рубашку!

Складка пролегла на лбу Зуко:

— Что?

Катара застыла, осознав, что только что сказала. 

— Ничего, — пискнула она. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте тренировку.

С горящими от стыда щеками она резко развернулась на месте и поспешила обратно в дом, пока они не успели спросить у неё что-нибудь ещё. Зуко и Аанг обменялись озадаченными взглядами.

— Это было странно, — сказал Аанг.

— Определённо, — согласился Зуко.

Катара со звоном приложилась головой о стену. Это был последний раз, когда она наблюдала за тренировками Зуко без рубахи.


	3. Уткочерепаха

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметки Boogum:  
> Старенькая работа из 2012. Курсивные фразы взяты из сцены «Одинокого Зуко», в которой Урса и Зуко кормили уткочерепашек.
> 
> Заметки переводчиц:  
> Мы не сравнивали с русской озвучкой.

_ Эй, мам. Хочешь посмотреть, как Азула кормит уткочерепашек? _

Он лишь пытается делать то, что должен. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел навредить им. Аватар — всего лишь ребёнок, а оставшиеся трое даже не стоили бы его внимания, выбери они себе иного спутника. Поэтому он никогда не позволяет огню жечь их нежную плоть; он желает скорее напугать, чем ранить, но иногда он впадает в отчаяние, и тогда всё выходит из-под контроля. Иногда так легко запрятать совесть подальше и рассуждать как Азула, потому что ему по личному опыту известно, что страдание и страх приводят к результату, а он ждёт уже слишком долго. Мучительно долго.

Он просто хочет домой. Просто хочет восстановить свою честь. 

Но он не Азула, и боль, которую он причиняет, подобна огню, выпущенному против ветра: она возвращается и сжигает его, стоит ему прижать своих врагов к земле. Она превращает всё в пепел и чувство вины. Очень сильное чувство вины. 

Потому что он лишь пытается делать то, что должен, но глубоко в душе знает, что следует делать то, что правильно

_Глупая уткочерепашка. Почему она сделала это?_

Он не понимает, почему покорительница воды ненавидит его настолько сильно. Остальные приняли его в группу, пусть и каждый по-своему, но не она. Она не может быть как Аанг и Тоф, которые были готовы простить его практически мгновенно (впрочем, иногда ему хочется, чтобы Тоф не выражала свою симпатию к нему настолько сильно: он всё ещё ждёт, когда сойдёт коллекция синяков на его руке). Она не может быть как Сокка, который был готов закрыть глаза на их прошлое, если это означало, что Аанг будет учиться покорению огня (впрочем, конечно, помогло, когда парень из Племени Воды обнаружил, что они разделяют любовь к мясу, мечам и девчонкам). Она не могла быть даже как Дюк, Тео и Хару, которые, как он знал, относятся к нему с подозрением, но всё же оставляют его в покое ради сохранения мира (впрочем, он думает, что Дюк, возможно, теплеет к нему, если судить по внезапной склонности ходить за ним по пятам и просьбам показать дао мечи).

Нет, Катара не может простить его. Она помнит всю причинённую им боль — до последней капли, каждую глупую ошибку и ясно даёт ему это понять. Каждый взгляд — как ледяной клинок в грудь, каждое едкое замечание — как её водяной хлыст, жёсткое и холодное. Её ненависть будто постоянно присутствует рядом, даже более осязаемая, чем его собственная тень, и это ранит сильнее, чем он готов признать. Потому что он всё ещё помнит кристальные катакомбы. Он всё ещё помнит необычное ощущение от её прикосновения, такого нежного и уверенного, и то, как на миг — всего на миг — они смогли понять друг друга. 

Возможно, именно поэтому он так отчаянно пытается заслужить её прощение, доказать ей, что он уже не тот мальчик, который тогда в катакомбах встал на сторону Азулы, пусть шрам всё ещё при нём. Но она отказывается принять от него оливковую ветвь мира. Она отвергает его помощь и насмехается над ним при любой возможности, и каким-то образом это задевает даже сильнее, когда он видит её отношение к другим. Она такая нежная и терпеливая с ними, такая заботливая. Совершенно очевидно, что она искренне беспокоится о них.

Но не о нём. Только не о нём. 

_Все мамы такие. Если ты обидишь их дитя, они ответят укусом._

Он уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз она припоминала ему прошлое. Он чудом не выходит из себя, но теперь начинает понимать, почему она всё ещё сердится на него. Дело в том, как она суетится, как волнуется за их маленькую группу, особенно за младших, когда они делают что-то плохое или особенно опасное. Дело в том, как она улыбается и старается удовлетворить любую их потребность, как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире. И — особенно — дело в том, как пристально она смотрит на него, посмей он только приблизиться к Аангу, как будто боится, что он внезапно запустит огненный шар мальчишке в лицо. 

Потому что Катара мама для этих детей, а он когда-то давно причинил им боль.

Он понимает, что она ещё не скоро снова доверится ему. Но он и не против, потому что помнит другую маму, которая напала на него, почувствовав угрозу для своего дитя. Он помнит, как не мог заставить уткочерепаху выслушать его мольбы о прощении, но что постепенно ему удалось вернуть её доверие — не громкими словами, а простыми делами. 

Зуко знает, что Катара упрямая и может долго на него злиться, но он никогда и не был тем, кто сдавался без боя. Не имеет значения, сколько времени на это уйдёт, потому что он уверен: однажды он заслужит её прощение.

Он уверен: однажды он сможет назвать её другом. 


	4. Поход Тоф

— Худший поход на свете.

Зуко с содроганием замер, когда тихий и на удивление обиженный голос достиг его слуха. Не похоже, чтобы это ворчание предназначалось для его ушей, и если бы у него была хоть капля здравого смысла, он бы продолжил идти и притворился, что так же глух к её бормотанию, как всегда был глух к заверениям дяди, что смысл жизни в хорошем чае. Духи не дадут соврать, он уже устал выслушивать о горестях двенадцатилетней девочки и тех — без преувеличения — многочисленных случаях, когда она сбегала из дома, потому что родители не любили её настолько, чтобы позволить ей кидаться в людей огромными камнями. Особенно с учётом того, что надо было волноваться о вещах поважнее, вроде тех, что Комета Созина почти прилетела, а Аанг пропал.

Но, увы, Зуко не был глухим (по правде говоря, у него был невероятно чуткий слух), и никакое притворство не могло заглушить тяжесть на сердце или болезненный укол вины, от которого внутри всё сжималось. Кох бы всё это побрал. И с каких пор он стал таким мягким? О, точно. С тех пор, как присоединился к маленькой банде Аватара и открыл для себя обескураживающую силу пары серо-зелёных глаз и больного, но любящего хука справа.

— Слушай, Тоф, — начал он куда более добрым голосом, поворачиваясь к слепой девочке.

Тоф скрестила руки на груди и сердито уставилась примерно в его сторону.

— Что? — огрызнулась она. — Мне казалось, ты сказал, что нам следует сосредоточиться на поисках Аанга

Он почесал затылок:

— Это да, но…

— Вот и давай искать Аанга!

Зуко, нахмурившись, наблюдал, как она метнулась вперёд, каждым шагом вызывая вокруг себя песчаную бурю. Он знал, что следует просто оставить её в покое — что она была бы вполне счастлива оставить эту тему, хотя бы для того, чтобы не уязвлять свою гордость, — но она была обижена и расстроена, и, как ни печально, он также знал, что это из-за него. Надоедливый голос, подозрительно похожий на голос дяди, сообщил ему об этом в перерывах между пословицами, которые — Зуко был уверен — он не смог бы понять, даже проведи он остаток своей жизни, утопая в чайных листьях и пытаясь разгадать священные тайны пай шо.

Поэтому, даже зная, что рискует жизнью и конечностями за то лишь, что посмел утешить острую на язык покорительницу земли, Зуко протянул руку и положил её девочке на плечо.

— Тоф, — сказал он осторожно.

Тоф сердито скривила губы:

— Следи за руками, Солнышко. Ты в одном шаге от того, чтобы получить булыжником по лицу.

Зуко предусмотрительно убрал руку с её плеча.

— Послушай, Тоф. Я знаю, что ты расстроена, но…

— Расстроена? — Она громко и весьма натужно засмеялась. — Я не расстроена. С чего это мне быть расстроенной?

На его лице появилась улыбка:

— То есть песчаная буря, которую ты там устроила, была просто демонстрацией твоего безудержного веселья?

— Именно!

Она попыталась уйти вперёд снова, но Зуко с лёгкостью обогнал её и преградил дорогу.

— Прочь, — приказала она, топнув по песку со зловещей решимостью.

Зуко не сдвинулся с места. Вместо этого он опустился на колени и взял девочку за плечи.

— Мне жаль, Тоф, — просто сказал он. — Мне не следовало прерывать тебя.

С мгновение она просто стояла, уставившись невидящими глазами перед собой. Затем её губы задрожали и она издала тихий звук, подозрительно похожий на шмыганье носом, прежде чем отвернуться, роняя чёлку на лицо. Колющее, тревожное чувство в животе усилилось, и он крепче сжал ее плечи. Духи, неужели она плачет?

— О, блин, — обеспокоенно пробормотал он. — Прости. Я не хотел довести тебя до сл…

— Да не плачу я! — воскликнула она, вырываясь из его рук. — Просто песок в глаз попал!

Зуко мудро решил не опровергать это утверждение. Её левая нога выглядела очень дёрганой, словно могла в любую секунду запустить в него булыжник. Или просто кучу песка.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил он, примирительно поднимая руки и выпрямляясь; может, она и не могла видеть выражение его лица, но по крайней мере могла разобрать его позу. — Это хорошо.

Тоф всё ещё смотрела в другую сторону.

— Я просто… — ещё одно шмыганье, поспешно замаскированное, — … я просто думала, что ты поймёшь, ну знаешь, про родителей. — Ещё шмыганье. — И все остальные уже ходили с тобой в судьбоносные походы, и я… — Её голос неожиданно стал хриплым. — В общем, держу пари, ты бы не сказал, что следует сосредоточиться на поисках Аанга, если бы с тобой была Катара.

Сердце Зуко пропустило удар.

— Что? — сказал он быстро. Слишком быстро. — При чём тут Катара?

— Ой, да ладно, Солнышко. Я, может, и слепая, но не тупая.

Его щёки горели, а здоровая часть лица покрылась розовыми пятнами:

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Конечно, — сухо сказала она. — А Сокка у нас влюблён в Аппу.

Зуко долго сверлил её взглядом, а потом вздохнул и схватился за переносицу:

— Не собираюсь я с тобой говорить об этом.

— Почему нет? — Она наклонилась вперёд и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Боишься сболтнуть что-нибудь?

— Нечего тут сбалтывать.

На её губах заиграла озорная ухмылка:

— А сердце твоё считает иначе.

Зуко хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Только не сейчас.

— Давай продолжим поиски Аанга, — коротко сказал он и двинулся вперёд.

— А ну стой!

Он остановился и, стиснув зубы, повернулся у ней:

— Что ещё?

— Ты всё ещё должен передо мной извиниться.

— Я уже извинился.

Она подняла подбородок:

— Ну а я хочу услышать это снова. Ты испортил мой поход.

Зуко прищурился.

— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Прости.

Она подняла руку:

— Не так. Извинись как положено.

Его челюсть напряглась, но затем он опустился в традиционный почтительный поклон Народа Огня.

— Я очень сожалею о своей грубости, Тоф. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня. — Не дожидаясь её ответа, он выпрямился. — Ну что, мы снова друзья?

Тоф притихла и затем, прежде чем он успел среагировать, молниеносно ударила его по руке.

— Оу-у, — простонал он, потирая ушибленную конечность.

Покорительница земли улыбнулась во все зубы:

— Теперь мы снова друзья.


	5. О букашках и таракашках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по следующей заявке: напишите драббл/рассказ, в котором Катара, по настоянию Зуко, должна съесть что-то сомнительное из кухни Народа Огня.

Это было похоже на жука. Очень-очень большого жука.

Катара взяла вилку и попробовала ткнуть в… панцирь этой _твари_. Катара почувствовала облегчение от того, что она не зашевелилась, но это не меняло тот факт, что так называемый деликатес Народа Огня, который она должна была съесть, был похож на ярко-рыжую разновидность каньонного таракана. Очень и очень мерзкого каньонного таракана, с хрустящими усиками и поджатыми ножками, и… о духи, как она вообще должна эту штуку есть? Это было даже хуже, чем еда, которую ей как-то раз пытались предложить болотные покорители, и даже тогда она довольствовалась кебабом из куропоссума. 

Её глаза метнулись к Зуко, который был облачён в одеяния Хозяина Огня и выглядел очень официально, сидя во главе стола. Она заметила, что у него на тарелке не было ни одного жука: вместо этого он наслаждался чем-то типа острого супа с лапшой. Почему она не могла есть суп с лапшой?

— Эй, Зуко, — тихо сказала Катара, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы поговорить с ним, не привлекая лишнего внимания. — Где я могу взять немного такого супа?

Зуко перевёл взгляд с тарелки на неё, приподнимая здоровую бровь:

— Тебе не нравится твой пламенный кузнечик?

Катара сморщила носик: 

— Что-то я не в настроении для жареных жуков. 

— Пламенные кузнечики — наш традиционный деликатес.

— Только это и слышу, — пробормотала она, подавляя хмурый взгляд. 

Зуко уверенно встретил её взгляд: 

— Это блюдо было специально выбрано, чтобы поприветствовать тебя в качестве нового посла Южного Племени Воды в Стране Огня. Если ты не съешь его, это будет воспринято как оскорбление меня и всех в этом зале

Катара окинула взглядом других гостей, каждый из которых выглядел как строгий блюститель протокола (что по сути означало, что они с большой вероятностью поднимут шум, если она сделает что-то хоть чуточку неподобающее). Затем она снова взглянула на Зуко, бровь которого поднялась чуть выше, будто бы спрашивая, чего она, собственно, ждёт. Катара сглотнула и уставилась обратно на тарелку. На свою кишащую жуками, ужасно не аппетитную тарелку. 

Скрепя сердце, она взяла вилку и вонзила её в бок пламенного кузнечика. Из отверстия брызнул и начал сочиться оранжевый сок, и Катара прикрыла рот, пытаясь сдержать рвотные позывы. 

— Я правда не думаю, что смогу съесть это, — сказала она, откладывая вилку и поворачиваясь обратно к Зуко.

Его губы дрогнули, но затем лицо снова приняло серьёзное и угрюмое выражение: 

— Ты знаешь, что случится, если не съешь.

Её желудок резко сжался. Вся знать Страны Огня будет думать, что она намеренно пытается оскорбить их, Хозяина Огня и, вероятно, всю их страну и культуру. Потом они все возненавидят её, как и без сомнения ненавидели до этого только за то, что она из Племени Воды. Она вздохнула. Видимо, у неё не было выбора.

Съёжившись и всё ещё пытаясь унять рвотные позывы, Катара поднесла ко рту пламенного кузнечика и откусила кусочек сбоку. Вкус был просто отвратительный — словно гнилое мясо смешали с манго, — что заставило её скривиться так, что даже Сокка позавидовал бы неприкрытому отвращению, отразившемуся на её лице. Она почувствовала облегчение, когда наконец смогла проглотить угощение, но, к сожалению, осталось послевкусие. 

— Вкусно, да? — подсказал Зуко.

Она не заметила, как весёлые искорки плясали у него в глазах, так что несколько раз с отвращением причмокнула губами и потянулась к стакану с водой, неопределённо хмыкнув, соглашаясь. Когда она наконец набралась смелости для следующего кусочка, Зуко опустил голову и сосредоточил всё внимание на супе, хотя его плечи слегка подрагивали. 

Катара проигнорировала его и сконцентрировалась на том, чтобы прожевать как можно быстрее, потому что в этот раз вкус был во много раз хуже, как будто она съела дополнительную порцию гнилого мяса. Омерзительно. Она чувствовала, как сок течёт по её языку, а осколки панциря застревают в зубах, и...

Она прижала ладонь ко рту, не совсем в силах сдержать звуки, рвущиеся наружу. К её удивлению, Зуко хрюкнул; звук издевательским эхом отдавался у неё в голове до тех пор, пока обычно сдержанный Хозяин Огня не зарылся лицом в ладони, пытаясь унять своё веселье. Щёки Катары залились краской от злости и смущения, потому что сейчас несколько чиновников тоже посмеивались, пока остальные, кажется, просто пялились на неё — и Зуко — в ужасе. Они, несомненно, подумали, что это она виновата в том, что их Хозяин Огня потерял привычное самообладание и сгорбился над столом, сотрясаясь от смеха.

— Зуко, — прошипела она, не особенно аккуратно уронив вилку на тарелку и схватив его за руку. — Что происходит? И возьми себя в руки! — добавила она. — Все пялятся на нас!

Он поднял голову, и она в ужасе заметила, что его глаза блестят от слёз. Это не было _настолько_ смешно!

— Т-ты на самом деле съела это, — ему удалось выдохнуть. — Я не думал, что ты станешь, но...

Она сощурилась: 

— Это ты ещё о чём?

Его губы изогнулись в дерзкой ухмылке:

— Помнишь, в прошлый раз, когда я приехал навестить тебя и Сокку в деревне, ты настояла, чтобы я съел тех тушёных слизней?

— Это были не слизни, а тушёный морской чернослив, и...

— Что ж, для меня на вкус и вид они были как слизни.

С мгновение они оба просто пялились друг на друга, а затем кусочки головоломки в голове Катары сложились вместе, и она сердито ахнула, с упрёком тыкая в него пальцем. 

— Ты… ты всё это подстроил, да?

Он примирительно развёл руками.  — Эй, ты заставила меня съесть водных слизняков, а я заставил тебя съесть огненных жуков. Мы квиты. 

Катара нахмурилась. Они определённо не были квиты. Нисколечко. Она заставит его пожалеть о том дне, когда он обманом заставил её съесть пламенного кузнечика.

Но сначала она избавится от этого отвратительного привкуса.


	6. Розы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметки Boogum:
> 
> Это размышления о Зумэй, как и просил(а) Cocaine Blues.   
> Подразумевается Зутара.

Его мама любила розы. Дворцовые сады были заполнены ими: огромные разноцветные кусты с шелковистыми лепестками, требующие прикосновений и восхищения. В детстве Зуко поймал себя на том, что был очарован ими  — особенно красными. Багровая Королева, в частности, всегда приковывала к себе его взгляд: робкая роза, тайно раскрывающая свои лепестки, но распустившись полностью, превосходящая всех в яркости красок и богатстве красного венца. И всё же, несмотря на красоту и очарование Багровой Королевы, Зуко по личному опыту знал, что если сжимать розу слишком сильно, её приятное прикрытие рассыпется, обнажая колючий стебель — иногда он даже не замечал, как крошечные шипы пронзают его нежную плоть. Только когда густые алые капли сбегали по ладони, он понимал, что должен отпустить розу.

Ему всегда приходилось отпускать её.

Зуко жалел, что не смог выучить этот урок с первого раза. Ещё он размышлял, как мог не заметить сходство раньше. Мэй всегда умела держать дистанцию. 

Ему было шестнадцать, когда их пути вновь пересеклись, но он обратил на неё внимание ещё ребёнком. Блестящие чёрные волосы, кошачий разрез глаз и кожа, такая же бледная, как луна. Она была маленькой и только начинала расцветать в своей красоте, но он знал, что она станет кем-то особенным. Он не был разочарован. Воительница, что стояла перед ним в ослепительном красном, была скорее женщиной, чем девочкой, и её губы стали бесконечно соблазнительнее. Ему хотелось притянуть её ближе. Он не заметил шипы, что ласкали его кожу, когда она приняла его объятия. 

_Ты так красива, когда ненавидишь весь мир_.

Это прозвучало как комплимент. Впрочем, тогда так и было. Он был зол и потерян, ненавидя мир и всё в нём. Она присоединилась к его страданиям, подпитывая его тёмный огонь своими сухими комментариями и отстранённостью. Вполне естественно, что они начали встречаться. Иногда её безразличие ко всему было даже облегчением. Ей было наплевать, что он совершил, в чём потерпел неудачу и о чём сожалеет. Её единственным требованием было, чтобы он не был надоедливым. Зуко решил, что это его вполне устраивает. 

Он старался игнорировать, как маленькие шипы болезненно впивались в его сердце каждый раз, когда она отмахивалась от его попыток сделать что-то приятное для неё. Он старался закрыть глаза на то, что когда он хотел выразить свои мысли, она лишь устало вздыхала, будто он был маленьким ребёнком, которому она должна была потакать. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, как она смешила его, как были сладки её поцелуи, как шелковиста была её кожа. Это помогало — немного — хотя боль в груди продолжала накапливаться, становясь сильнее с каждым днём. 

Шепча, что что-то не так. 

Только присоединившись к Аватару, он понял, что упускал. Он заметил это, когда впервые смотрел на закат и в оранжевом, который Мэй ой-как-ненавидела, увидел простую красоту огня в его чистейшей форме. Он почувствовал это, когда опустился на колени перед сидящими в кругу разношёрстными ребятами, подавая чай и шутя несмешные шутки (потому что мог вспомнить только концовку), и они просто улыбались и смеялись в знак признания, потому что _так и поступают друзья_ и он не то чтобы был единственным, кто не умел шутить. Но именно тогда, когда девчонка с глазами цвета океана обвила руки вокруг него в импульсивном объятии, у него наконец открылись глаза на правду. 

Зуко не ожидал от неё такого открытого проявления симпатии. Их разделяли недели недоверия и неприязни, пока однажды она не позволила ему быть ближе — ближе настолько, чтобы он мог почувствовать, как их сердца бьются в унисон, и знать с пьянящей уверенностью, что он прощён. Инстинкт подсказал ему повторить её движения, притягивая девушку ещё ближе, чтобы уткнуться лицом в её плечо, и в тот момент он наконец и обрёл покой. 

Он почувствовал _себя счастливым._

Тогда Зуко понял, что никогда не сможет вернуться к Мэй. Потому что он не ненавидел мир — он всего лишь не знал, как ценить его, до этого. Но теперь — теперь он понял, что значит дорожить жизнью и теплом, и всеми глупыми пустяками, что делают нас людьми. Теперь он понял, что значит любить, и осознал, что не хочет возвращаться в объятия колючего сердца. Он больше не хотел, чтобы его душа истекала кровью от боли. 

Мэй была Багровой Королевой, и он знал, что должен отпустить её. Ему всегда приходилось отпускать её. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зуметки Boogum:
> 
> Для протокола, я на самом деле не против хорошо написанной Зумэй. Я думаю, время и усердная работа обеих сторон могли бы сделать их счастливой парой. К сожалению, только фанатское творчество смогло убедить меня в этом. Для меня то, как они были показаны вместе в каноне, выглядит совсем неубедительно. Поэтому я и люблю Зутару. Я люблю баланс (счастливую его разновидность).


	7. Латая разрыв

Поначалу лишь сердитое бормотание выдавало его присутствие. Только у одного человека был такой низкий хриплый голос, так что она, не теряя времени, крадучись обошла колонну, чтобы выяснить, что он делает (потому что он был злым и не заслуживал доверия, и она была уверена, что занят он чем-то ужасным). У неё будет что показать остальным, чтобы доказать, что они не могут доверять принцу и должны найти Аангу нового учителя покорения огня; впрочем, открывшаяся ей картина оказалась несколько иной.

Зуко сгорбившись сидел на земле; солнце ласкало его обнаженные грудь и руки, так что его бледная кожа сияла золотыми оттенками огня. Катара была несколько обескуражена, обнаружив его без рубашки: она не знала почему, но немного смущалась от одного лишь вида этого подтянутого мужественного тела. Нахмурившись, она подняла глаза к его лицу, но его голова была опущена, так что черты его лица были наполовину скрыты за вуалью чёрных волос. Впрочем, шрам всё равно было видно: ненавистная красная метка, выжженная слева, была клеймом изгнанного принца. Эта картина напомнила ей о Кристальных Катакомбах, о предательстве, которое едва не стоило им всего.

_Я думала, ты изменился_

_Я изменился!_

Катара сжала кулаки и уже была готова подойти к нему и высказать всё, что о нём думает, как вдруг принц едва слышно зашипел от боли. Он выругался себе под нос и пососал свой палец, уставившись на красную ткань, кучей лежащую у него на коленях. До неё не сразу дошло, что красная ткань — это его туника и что палец он сейчас сосёт потому, что уколол его иглой, которую сжимает в другой руке.

У неё отвалилась челюсть. Неужели Зуко — тот самый высокомерный придурок, что однажды назвал её простолюдинкой, — пытался шить?

Она наблюдала, как покоритель огня, продолжая ворчать себе под нос, склонился над своей туникой и воткнул иглу в ткань, которую затем вытащил с другой стороны, чтобы залатать дыру на рукаве. Катастрофическое состояние шва громче всяких слов говорило о его успехах.

— Ты делаешь это неправильно, — заметила Катара, выходя из своего укрытия.

Зуко вздрогнул, услышав её голос, и спрятал тунику за спину.  
— Ч-что? — промямлил он, слегка краснея.

Катара подошла к нему вплотную и протянула руку:  
— Дай-ка мне.

Он смерил её настороженным взглядом, словно ожидая, что она в любой момент может кинуться на него с водяным хлыстом. Она продолжила выжидающе смотреть на него, и он просто вздохнул и, не встречаясь с ней взглядом, протянул тунику. Катара осмотрела шов и, не удержавшись, хрюкнула от того, насколько неровными и уродливыми были все стежки.

— Не особенно у тебя получается, а?

Лицо Зуко залилось краской ещё сильнее, становясь сливовым, он сложил руки и отвернулся.

— Не то чтобы я когда-то должен был этому учиться.

«Ну ещё бы», — подумала она с кривой усмешкой. У принца Народа Огня, вероятно, была целая куча слуг только для шитья. Только когда Зуко оказался в бегах в Царстве Земли, его одежда выглядела изодранной и грязной. И даже тогда, полагала она, шитьём занимался генерал Айро.

— Почему ты просто не пришёл ко мне? — спросила Катара, упирая руку в бок. — Как все остальные.

Он уставился на неё пустыми глазами; ему даже не надо было открывать рот, чтобы она знала, о чём он думает.

_Может, потому что я не как все остальные. Может, потому что ты ясно дала понять, что ненавидишь меня._

Катара была вынуждена признать, что не знает, согласилась бы она помочь Зуко, явись он к ней с дыркой на рукаве. Её беспокоило, что он предположил, какой может быть её реакция, и поэтому решил даже не спрашивать; вместо этого он спрятался в нише и изуродовал тонкую ткань своими безобразными неумелыми стежками. Потому что он думал, что она будет вредничать. Потому что она знала, что вредничала.

«Он заслужил, — убеждала себя Катара, пытаясь оправдать свои действия. — Он чуть не убил Аанга. Он предал нас. Меня. Я не могу так просто простить это».

Впрочем, в душе Катара знала, что Зуко не сделал ничего плохого с тех пор, как присоединился к ним в Западном Храме Воздуха. Раз уж на то пошло, он старался сделать всё, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь группе. Почему-то это тоже её злило.

— Просто дай мне нитку с иголкой, — сказала Катара с раздражённым вздохом, стараясь не смотреть на него.

— Ты не обязана…

— Хочешь, чтобы туника была зашита или нет? — с сердитым взглядом потребовала она.  
Зуко умолк. Какое-то время он пристально смотрел на неё, казалось, пытаясь увидеть её насквозь, чтобы разобраться в её мотивах. Затем, пожав плечами, он просто протянул ей иголку с ниткой.

— Благодарю, — сказала Катара с наигранной вежливостью.

Принц промолчал и просто положил локти на колени, наблюдая, как она села рядом с ним и начала распускать шов, чтобы начать всё заново. Она с беспокойством ощущала на себе тяжесть его, казалось, прожигающего взгляда. Она игнорировала его и вскоре с головой ушла в монотонную работу, сосредоточившись на бесконечном движении иглы, соединяя крошечными красными стежками разорванную ткань.

— Глядя на тебя, кажется, что это так просто, — наконец сказал Зуко.

— Потому что так и есть, — ответила Катара, не отрывая глаз от работы.

— Не для всех, — пробормотал он. — У некоторых никогда не получается. Некоторые делают всё только хуже.

_Например, я._

Невысказанные слова повисли в воздухе, настолько беззащитные, что их невозможно было проигнорировать. Она взглянула на него, но он снова опустил голову, так что сквозь чёрные пряди она увидела лишь шрам, сердито проступающий меткой, которую никак не спрятать. Почему-то ей показалось, что он говорил не только о ткани, которую нужно залатать.

Вздох сорвался с губ Катары. В этот момент она могла поступить как угодно. Она могла бы припомнить ему прошлое, как ей и хотелось. Она могла бы заставить его увидеть все ошибки, что он совершил, ошибки, что оставили на её сердце трещины глубже Великого водораздела, которые так просто не залатать. Не было для него ни нитей прощения, ни иголки, чтобы направить его неуклюжие попытки доказать ей, что он сожалеет. Она ненавидела его, сомневалась в нём, но она не могла проигнорировать молчаливое огорчение, исходящее от его сгорбленной фигуры. В этот момент он был не принцем Зуко, а просто расстроенным мальчиком. Мальчиком, который думал, что не в силах хоть что-то исправить.

Она молча положила ему на колени наполовину заштопанную тунику. Он удивленно уставился на неё чересчур яркими золотистыми глазами.

— Я покажу тебе, как правильно заштопать дырку, — сказала Катара, предлагая ему иголку и нитку. — Тогда ты будешь сам знать, как это сделать.

Зуко ответил не сразу. Он уставился на неё своими разными глазами, словно этот простой жест обездвижил его и выбил весь воздух из его лёгких. Это было несколько грустно, но потом он взял себя в руки, и она почувствовала, как его пальцы коснулись её ладони, когда он взял швейные принадлежности, удивив её теплотой и осторожностью прикосновения.

— Спасибо, Катара, — тихо сказал он. — Было бы здорово.


	8. Исцелённый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исходная заявка: написать рассказ, в котором исцеляют шрам Зуко.

Катара не знала, сможет ли исцелить шрам. Было рискованно даже пытаться, поскольку она понимала, что пузырька с водой из Оазиса Духов хватило бы ровно на один лечебный сеанс. Было бы логично сохранить воду для чего-то важного, чего-то большего, чем неказистая метка на лице парня, тем не менее, смотря на принца напротив неё  — грязного, в синяках, _ со шрамом, _ — в душе она знала, что это — важно. Каким-то образом её внезапное предложение могло всё изменить. 

Она преодолела расстояние, оставшееся между ними, и посмотрела ему в глаза, держа пузырёк наготове и спрашивая разрешения. Мириады эмоций пронеслись в его глазах, пока он сверлил её взглядом. Затем он просто склонил голову и закрыл глаза. Это была тихая капитуляция, и она чувствовала, как её сердце бьётся о рёбра, когда она протянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к шраму — впервые прикоснуться к  _ нему. _

Он не дрогнул, когда её пальцы коснулись рубца, но, когда она большим пальцем случайно коснулась его губ, его дыхание участилось. Тёплый. Он был такой тёплый, а скрюченная, сморщенная плоть была такой странной на ощупь: мягкая и грубая одновременно, словно чешуя дракона, будь та сделана из шёлка. Это был ужасный шрам, проникающий глубоко в мягкие ткани и, видимо, притупивший многие его нервные окончания. Левый глаз навечно застыл в хмуром прищуре, даже в закрытом состоянии, и она увидела, что потемневшая кожа доходила до самой линии волос и переходила в сожжённое, искривлённое и смятое, ухо.

Она никогда не видела ничего уродливее. Она никогда не видела ничего печальнее. Её сердце разрывалось от желания всё исправить. 

Не говоря ни слова, она открыла изящный пузырёк, и вода, повинуясь, вышла наружу и обернулась вокруг её руки, словно перчатка, где она засияла серебряной голубизной на его красной изуродованной плоти. Сделав глубокий вдох, она призвала всю свою энергию и позволила ей слиться с его в союзе воды и огня, погружаясь в инстинктивное состояние, в котором под ладонью ощущался каждый его канал ци, направлявший её. 

« _ Исцелись _ » ,  — шептало её сердце, чувствуя, как вода соединяется с зарубцованной тканью и повреждёнными нервами.  « _ Стань целой и невредимой _ ». __

Но ничего не произошло. От паники у неё пересохло во рту, но затем Зуко немного напрягся, и она увидела, как затрепетали его ресницы на правом глазу, будто он с трудом держал себя в руках. Именно тогда она ощутила сокрушительный прилив ответной реакции, словно прорыв плотины, исходящий от извилистого канала, соединяющегося со шрамом. Энергия текла сквозь неё головокружительным потоком, более мощным, чем она когда-либо испытывала. Казалось, она баюкает в руке скрюченное, бьющееся сердце. Так много жизни в нём, так много боли. Она не знала, с чего начать, но инстинкты подсказали ей, как расправить запутанные корни, как вылечить порванные нервные узлы и заставить зарубцованную ткань обернуться новой кожей — гладкой, бледной и без единого изъяна. Процесс был долгим и изматывающим, ведь шрам был застарелым и глубоко внедрился в самую его сущность ,  но она знала, что назад пути нет. Она должна продолжать. 

Зуко слегка задрожал, когда исцеляющая вода под её руководством распространилась глубже, пробираясь в его повреждённый глаз, чтобы раскрыть полузакрытые веки и поторопить рост тёмных ресниц из новой кожи. Ощущения были странными, потому что из-за слепящего сияния целительной воды Оазиса Духов Катара пропустила большинство происходящих изменений, но всё же чувствовала всё, как если бы лечила собственное лицо: чувствовала, как крошечные волоски пробиваются наружу, словно цветы по весне, выгибаясь и закручиваясь над его левым глазом, повторяя тёмную линию правого; чувствовала, как медленно расправляется мятое ухо и как новая ткань срастается, чтобы стать зеркальным отражением своего двойника. Она чувствовала всё, и судорожно выдохнув, позволила остатками воды из Оазиса Духов впитаться в кожу.

Катара отступила, роняя руку:

— Готово, — произнесла она с усталой улыбкой. 

Сначала Зуко не двигался, но затем медленно, неуверенно протянул руку к лицу. Его пробила дрожь, когда кончики пальцев коснулись щеки; затем он принялся водить ими по тому месту, где должен был быть обезображенный контур его левого глаза, брови, уха. Тихий сдавленный стон сорвался с его губ, и он отвернулся, сотрясаясь всем телом. 

— Эй, — обеспокоенно позвала она, делая шаг вперёд и кладя руку ему на плечо. — Ты в порядке?

Когда он посмотрел на неё, за вуалью его тёмных волос не было багряного рубца, что раньше искажал черты его лица, не было метки бесчестия, выглядывающей из-под чёрных прядей. Он был исцелён. Он был красив. 

— Он исчез, — прошептал парень, как если бы не смел поверить, что это может быть правдой, как если бы думал, что у него в любой момент отнимут эту мечту. — Он ведь правда исчез?

Она кивнула, и её сердце сжалось от того, как он снова прикоснулся к лицу, почти с удивлением ребёнка, познающего новую текстуру  — одновременно непривычную и удивительную. Столько уязвимости читалось в лёгкой улыбке, коснувшейся его губ, столько надежды и умиротворения. В то мгновение Катара поняла, что никогда не пожалеет, что использовала воду из Оазиса Духов на принце, потому что она не просто исцелила его шрам. Она исцелила его душу. 

Бледное золото встретилось с синевой, и когда он открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, часть стены разлетелась на множество зазубренных осколков, со свистом проносящихся мимо и закрывающих ей обзор. Когда пыль осела, Аанг и старик, которого она часто видела в путешествиях с Зуко — Айро, так, кажется, его звали — стояли с ними в катакомбах, освещённые неземным зелёным светом кристаллов. 

— Аанг, — воскликнула она, бросаясь на шею к покорителю воздуха. 

Смутно она осознавала, что Айро делает то же самое с Зуко, а затем услышала вздох. Она оторвалась от Аанга и увидела, как старый генерал, уставившись на своего племянника широко раскрытыми глазами, разглядывает его идеально симметричные черты лица и исцелённую щеку. 

— Зуко, — произнёс Айро с нескрываемым изумлением, — как… твой шрам, он...

— Пропал, — закончил Аанг, так же изумлённо уставившись на принца.

Зуко смущённо переступил с ноги на ногу, ещё раз касаясь рукой лица, будто бы проверяя, не вернулась ли кожа в искажённое, уродливое состояние.

— Я… — начал он, и затем покачал головой, совершенно потерянный. 

Катара подумала, что понимает его. Нужно время, чтобы всё осознать. Она не знала подробностей того, как он получил шрам, но он сказал ей достаточно, чтобы она поняла, что избавление от шрама многое для него значит. Клеймо позора, как он называл его. Метка изгнанного принца — теперь её нет. Сейчас он мог свободно двигаться дальше и забыть болезненное прошлое, что определяло его жизнь, его лицо, всю его личность. Или в это ей хотелось верить. 

Взгляд Аанга метнулся к ней:

— Твоя работа, не так ли?

Она кивнула:

— Я использовала воду из Оазиса Духов. Я не знала, сработает ли, но должна была попытаться. — Её голос смягчился: — Теперь я рада, что решилась.

Зуко взглянул на неё, и на мгновение их глаза встретились, увязая в сбивчивом шёпоте невысказанных слов. Она видела благодарность и просьбу о прощении, отражавшиеся в его золотых глазах, но в них было что-то ещё  — что-то, что заставило её сердце учащённо биться, а внутренности трепетать как при падении и взлёте. Затем Айро снова заговорил, и хрупкая связь оборвалась. Зуко отвёл взгляд с читающейся неуверенностью, а Аанг тянул её за запястье, говоря, что им пора идти, и внезапно мир завертелся вокруг неё. 

Когда она увидела его в следующий раз, он обрушивал на противников пламя опасной красоты, сражаясь со свирепостью, какой она никогда в нём не видела. Но он не нападал на неё и не нападал на Аанга. Он присоединился к ним как союзник, несмотря на то, что противником была его родная сестра. В этот момент Катара поняла, что инстинкты её не подвели. Её внезапное предложение изменило всё, и когда позже они вместе покинули пещеру, отсутствие шрама на лице Зуко было тому подтверждением. 


End file.
